And Then There Were Three
by elsbian
Summary: Things are getting hot in Cuddy's office, but what happens when there is an unexpected visitor? Huddy, kind of smutty oneshot.


**I cannot BELIEVE that this has taken me so long! I have about 10 fics that I have started and not finished, so maybe (MAYBE!), within the next few weeks I will post some new oneshots. Don't count on it though. I have MOCKs coming up in 3 or 4 weeks, so I will be spending my easter holidays revising. LOL. Who am I kidding? I'll be writing the whole time ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

House's hands glided across Cuddy's unfortunately fully clothed body as they pushed open the door to Cuddy's office. As the door slammed shut behind them, House's hands worked feverishly to undo the zip on the side of Cuddy's skirt. He felt her smile through their kiss, building the already thick tension.

"It's harder than it looks." He mumbled, tugging furiously at the piece of metal that refused to budge.

"Really? Because Wilson managed just fine..." Cuddy smirked back.

Oh what an evil mind trick to play on him!

House abruptly stopped what he was doing and took a step back from Cuddy, staring at her with cold blue eyes.

"Don't even joke about it." He said in a straight voice, his eyes remaining firmly fixed on Cuddy's. She merely rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her and crashing her lips hard on to his, taking his mind off the sex joke about Wilson for now, but that would no doubt be brought up again later.

House continued trying to undo the zipper, but after countless failed attempts, Cuddy sighed and pushed his hands away. With one swift movement, the zipper came loose and her skirt fell to the floor.

"Better?" She said as her hands slid back to his stomach, her fingers splaying across the vast taut muscles.

"I would have done it eventually." House mumbled in a sulky tone as he ran his fingers down Cuddy's back.

"You're such a child." Cuddy sighed with a playful smirk as she felt his hands tug t the hem of her shirt.

"Why are you having sex with a child? Pedo." House smirked at his own brilliance. Before she could reply, he pulled her shirt roughly over her head and once more captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Cuddy's breath hitched in her throat as a cool draft breezed over her body, which was now naked, clad panties and bra.

House lowered Cuddy down onto the couch, her hands wrapped around his neck for support.

"I'm gonna... turn off... the lights..." House said between kisses. He felt Cuddy nod and he reluctantly pulled away to turn off the lights.

As he flicked the switch off, they were submerged in a pool of darkness that welcomed them with open arms. House carefully made his way back through the darkness and felt for Cuddy, who lay patiently waiting on the sofa. Her eyes reflected the moonlight that crept in through the gap in the blind, creating a soft twinkle in her eyes, which were ablaze with both lust and curiosity. Once again she gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her, their lips meeting in a fiery passion.

House's hands roamed freely down the side of her body, feeling the soft warm skin tingle under his touch. He traced small circles on her hips, that unintentionally started pressing hard against his.

As their kisses became more and more intense, the heat building up to an almost insufferable level, footsteps could be heard outside the door.

House continued planting kisses on Cuddy's collarbone, and gently sucking on the soft skin.

"Lisa, are you in there?" A muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Panic rose up within Cuddy as she opened her mouth to answer. What was going to be an innocent, 'please come back later', turned into a moan of pleasure as House sucked hard at the side of her neck, the pain mixing with pleasure.

"Lisa, I'm coming in, ok?" The voice said, an air of worry lingering on its words.

"Mmmhmmm!" Cuddy moaned out. Completely by unfortunate chance, that particular moan sounded much like a confirmation, and the door pushed open. Luckily, the lights were switched off, so whoever was standing in the doorway could not see who was on the couch.

"Lisa, are you- whoa. What the hell?" Wilson cried out as he flicked on the lights to see House lying on top of an almost naked Cuddy. His arm flew over his eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Sorry, I'll come back uh... some other time- when it's more- ah hem- more convenient." Wilson struggled to say. Walking in on your two best friends about to have sex was just... creepy.

"No- it's fiiiiiiiiiine-" Cuddy tried to say, but House was completely unfazed by the arrival of Wilson, and continued sucking and licking at Cuddy's neck, causing many of her words to turn into delighted whimpers and moans. "House- I- stop- for a second- pleeeeease- uuuuuuh!"

"Oh- shit- I'll go- you two just... keep it down." Wilson stuttered before backing out of the door, horrified by what he had just seen.

"House!" Cuddy cried, placing her palm on his forehead and pushing him away from her neck.

"Cuddy!" House shouted back. He smirked as this was no doubt causing Wilson to shiver in disgust. His mouth dived back to her neck and he nibbled and bit the exposed flesh.

"Wilson, come- back- ohhh!" Cuddy shouted, trying desperately to get House off. With one final shove, House rolled off of the couch and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

Wilson was about to leave the outer office when he heard a crash. He hastily turned back around and walked into Cuddy's office again. What he saw would have been funny at any other time, but at this particularly moment it was just nightmare provoking.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Wilson asked incredulously when he saw that House was lying on the floor glaring up at the ceiling and

Cuddy was hurriedly pulling her shirt back over her head.

"I- we- just- gimme a sex- I mean sec-"

"Oh for God's sake." Wilson breathed in an exasperated tone.

"Why, Wilson? Just why. Do you have an alarm that goes off in your head every time I'm having fun that just screams, 'ruin it!'?" House snapped from his position on the floor.

"I wouldn't annoy me while you're down there. I'm now taller than you."

Cuddy snorted as she pulled on her skirt. It was like battle of the five year olds in here.

House stood up and squared up to Wilson, towering over him in a very menacing manner.

"Get. Out." House growled. He wasn't pissed off at Wilson, per se, but was not happy about Cuddy now being fully clothed again; now they'd have to start over.

Wilson smiled at Cuddy and waved goodbye before taking several steps backwards. "I'll leave now, I'm already scarred for life, don't want to make things any worse, I do have to try to sleep tonight." He said before leaving the office.

"House, Wilson coming in here was a good thing; what we were about to do was stupid."

"You know that's not true." House frowned as he turned to face Cuddy.

"Maybe it is." Cuddy shrugged. She didn't believe it, but she had to try and convince at least one of them that it was true, because having sex in her office was not something she would get away with regret-free.

"It's not. And we both know it. It's bound to happen sooner or later, and quite frankly I'd rather it was sooner."

Cuddy didn't answer, opting to fall into silence. House looked at her with a look of both hope and fear. She finally gave up this battle and closed the door. She turned back to face House and saw that a huge smile had spread across his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

Cuddy snorted and rolled her eyes as House's mouth slowly trailed from her cheek down to her neck, his stubble scratching across the very sensitive skin. As he bit and licked her neck, they were back to where they started; rapidly shedding their clothes as they fell onto the couch. They kissed as though they had never kissed before, all the tension and heat returning with full force.

Suddenly a thought occurred to House, something that he had not been able to ask about earlier.

"Did you really have sex with Wilson?"

**Reviews are love. And please PLEASE don't add this to story alert; do you know how annoying it is when people add oneshots to their author alerts?**


End file.
